Existing valve control device, e.g. valve control device suitable for a PE24 valve, is equipped with a mechanical touch switch to control mechanical rotation of a valve so as to control the opening, stopping position and direction of rotation of the valve, adjust the valve opening and closing direction, and achieve the role of controlling the change water flow. The product has been widely used in the control of water use with frequent adjustment in family swimming pools and spa clubs, etc.
The touch switch of the valve control device is connected with the motor power supply. The touch switch is fixed on both sides of the rotary shaft of the valve. The rotary shaft of the valve is provided with the cam which can touch the touch switch on both sides. Two-way rotational direction of the motor can be controlled by switching an external power supply so as to realize the opening and closing of the valve body.
The position of the valve is controlled by the cam pressing against the touch switch on both sides on the rotating shaft of the valve. Due to the design principle of the product and the limitation of the manufacturing process, such as the touch switch as a standard part, each product has the same arm length (equidistant) contact, and the contact distance cannot be adjusted according to actual need. The cam of the control shaft cooperating with the touch switch is fixed on the control shaft formed by molding, and then fixed on the housing of the valve control device by screws. The position of the product after completion of assembly is basically not adjustable.
According to the existing products in the production process and practical application, due to the above mechanical control mode has a large matching deviation, the product in the production process is difficult to adjust and reset. Due to the deviation of the control signal of the touch switch, and the characteristics of 360-degree rotation of the valve core, the valve core is not synchronized with the control shaft. It is not possible to directly observe the position of the valve core, and cannot actually know whether the valve is properly closed. This results in difficulties in adjusting and testing during product manufacturing process. A user cannot adjust and reset the product after it is out of the factory. The result is that the closing of the valve is not tight, and the usage and water leakage issues are difficult to solve.